Talk:Shields/@comment-50.137.138.110-20140706021659
I've edited in shield mechanics as there didn't seem to be any explanation anywhere. I am extremely bad at explaining things however, so anyone feel free to make it simpler for others to understand. Also, these mechanics weren't written anywhere that I could see, so this is mostly just the results of some testing. The testing was all done on inhumane difficulty, in case that makes any differance. I used dimension GMMCCKUE and just tanked shots from the minotaur that usually spawns in the nearby dungeon. I don't know where the percantage damage reduction from Vitality is applied. Cits make a differance, but I'm not sure how. You will still block a large amount of damage due to just how much damage is being reduced, but how much you take seems a little too high compared to how much you block. Alternatively, it could just be some special property of Minotaur crits. Strange, in any case. ------------ Shield Mechanics Shields only have a chance to block. This chance is given as a percentage after the shields defensive stats. Thus, a leather shield has an 80% chance to block while a Gale Shield has a 90% chance to block. Shields may block from the front, sides, and back, though it is unknown whether there is a penalty to block chance for doing so. To determine how much damage a shield will prevent, reduce the damage you would take by the flat amount dictated by the shield. So, if you have a leather shield, reduce the damage by 4; if you have a Gale Shield, reduce the damage by 30. After reducing the damage this way, reduce the remaining damage by the percentage dictated by the shield. So, if you have a leather shield, reduce the damage by 20%, if you have a Gale Shield reduce the damage by 50%. Add together the flat damage reduced and the percentage damage reduced. This total is how much damage the shield blocks. The player will always take a minimum of 1 damage from any attacked blocked this way. Blocking takes damage into account after it is reduced from any worn armor, so better armor will still reduce the damage you take. So: Power * (100% - Damage Reduction From Armor) - Armor Value From Armor} - Flat Damage Reduction From Shield * Percentage Damage Reduction From Shield + Flat Damage Reduction From Shield = Damage Prevented by Shield If you are a Knight, the flat damage reduction from the shield is doubled and the percentage damage reduction is increased by 50%. Thus, the Gale Shield will effectively have stats of 60+75% 90%. The Shield Master perk increases the flat damage reduction of shields by 50%. This stacks with itself and the Knight bonus additively. It also increases the percentage damage reduction by an unknown amount. This bonus also stacks with the Knight bonus. If you are critically hit, shields will reduce the damage by less than the amount dictated by the above, but by exactly how much is unknown.